If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by NightRaven713
Summary: ScottRogue songfic. Please read and review; I hope you like it.


Okay. This was literally written on a whim, as I sat listening to the song and I thought 'that would be a good song for a fanfic.' So, I wrote one. I do things like that; I'm just cool that way. So, I hope you all like it, 'cause this really was a spur of the moment thing. Review, please. All flames will be given to Pyro, since he can use them better than I can. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott sat in the infirmary, unmoving, as he had been since morning. And the entire day before, as well, until Logan had finally dragged him out with orders to get some sleep...not an easy order to follow. He sighed for about the hundredth time, reaching to take Rogue's hand in his own. "Hang on, Rogue...please, stay with me." He didn't know if she could even hear him. Maybe she was already too far gone.  
  
How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me while all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever should never have to go away!  
  
Scott shook his head slightly. "Come on, Rogue. What will everyone do without you around? Kitty's so upset...and Kurt..." He trailed off for a moment before adding in a whisper "And me. I can't imagine what it would be like without you...I don't want to think about it. You have to pull through."  
  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you.  
How will I make it through?  
  
He could feel tears burning in his eyes, and he stubbornly blinked them back. He couldn't cry...he had to be strong. But his thoughts kept going back to when this had happened...it was all a blur, really. He remembered shots flying through the air, shouting, everyone running; Rogue had been running next to him. A voice had yelled "Look out!" and Rogue suddenly cried out and fallen. He remembered yelling her name, reaching out to catch her; her blood was on his hands as he held her close, yelling for help... the tears refused to be held back any longer. He laid her hand back beside her on the bed as he reached up to wipe them away, but more kept coming.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way.  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway;  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
Scott found himself wondering what Rogue would say if she saw him crying. She'd probably tease him...gently; of course, she was never mean or spiteful towards him. 'Ah didn't think you cried, Scott. Ain'tcha always the tough guy?' He smiled slightly through his tears. "You'd be right, I don't cry...but I'll cry for you. I'll cry all you want, if you'll just open your eyes and look at me; if you'll just wake up and let me know that you're okay, and that everything's going to be alright."  
  
I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again  
Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!  
  
Not even trying to hold the tears back anymore, he just let them fall. He should have done more, he should have warned her, he had been right there! He should have pulled her out of the way or something, should have moved faster, should have... he put his head in his hand, letting himself cry.  
  
Look in my eyes; you'll see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry!  
  
"Please, Rogue, don't leave me. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I can't make it without you, Rogue. I need you here. Please, just open your eyes. Wake up. Don't leave me." He could hear the pleading in his own voice as he looked at her pale, still form. She was clinging to life somehow, but that grasp could slip any moment. He couldn't let her go.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way.  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway;  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
There were so many things he had to tell her; so many things he should have said long ago. So much he wanted her to know. "Come on, Rogue. I've never known you to give up on anything...don't start now. Kitty needs you, Kurt needs you...I need you. I know it hurts, I know it's hard...but you have to come back," he begged, moving to gently take her still form into his arms, sitting on the bed so that he could cradle her against him. "Please, Rogue, stay with me...I'll do whatever you want. I should have told you. I should have been shouting it every day, not keeping it in my head. I'll shout it now for you, all you want, if you just hang on. I love you, Rogue! You can't leave me...I'm not going to let you go."  
  
I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last glance  
There's not a thing that I would not endure.  
  
Scott shook his head slightly. She couldn't leave him...not now, not when he finally realized how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. He wouldn't be able to bear it. "Please, Rogue, don't give up..." he whispered, closing his eyes and holding her close as his tears fell freely.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way.  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway;  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
Rogue moaned softly, stirring slightly in Scott's arms and slowly opening her eyes. She glanced around, confused at first. "Scott?" Her voice was weak, quiet, though just loud enough for him to hear. He looked down at her, tears still in his eyes, his expression a mix of surprise and complete joy. "What happened? Why are ya cryin'? What's wrong?" Rogue asked him, looking at him in concern. He smiled and shook his head, hugging her close.  
"Shhh...It's okay. Everything's going to be alright now," he said softly, as much to her as to himself. She curled up against him slightly, sighing happily and closing her eyes once again, and he smiled at her. He had so much to tell her...and all the time he needed to say it. She was alive; she wouldn't leave him. "Everything's going to be alright."  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope everyone liked that...it was both hard and easy to write, and I think it turned out pretty well. As a reminder, please review. I really appreciate it. Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
